


Treated

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-01
Updated: 2008-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Treated

Title: Treated  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)'s challenge: #134: Trick or Treat  
Warning(s): Silliness  
A/N: Harry has a good idea.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Treated

~

Whoever was knocking clearly wasn’t going to stop. A quick spell revealed the visitor’s identity, so Severus flung the door open, dragged Harry inside, and slammed the door shut behind him.

“Why are you cowering in your house in the dark?” Harry asked.

“I am not cowering,” Severus snapped. “I simply refuse to be blackmailed by badly costumed vagrants.”

“If you give the children sweets they leave you alone,” Harry said.

“Rewarding bad behaviour,” Severus sniffed.

“If we leave them sweets at the door they won’t knock and we’ll be undisturbed,” Harry murmured.

It was Severus’ most relaxed Hallowe’en ever.

~


End file.
